reading of vampire academy books
by lustofavampire
Summary: Join Rose and her family and friends in reading VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES. Rose went to guard her father after everything that happened. She does not tell her friends and the reason is because she is protecting them from Natasha and Robert but her father knows. Rose is also raising her and Dimitri's child.


Join Rose and her family and friends in reading VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES. Rose went to guard her father after everything that happened. She does not tell her friends and the reason is because she is protecting them from Natasha and Robert but her father knows. Rose is also raising her and Dimitri's child.

** Rose's pov**

Baba, Alyssa, and I just got back in from going to the park to let my little angel play. One of baba's guardians told us we have a letter waiting in his office, and it reads...

_Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur,_

_You are to return to court and meet with the rest of your family and friends to disused a few things. Please bring what you will need for a few weeks._

_RM_

I have been with my father for two years now and we still have not found Tasha or Robert. I planned to return when we took care of the threat. In that time I found out I was with child and she is Dimitri's. I know they will not believe me so baba had a doctor to do a DNA test and find out how I could have a child with a dhampir. What found out was because I was shadow kissed I could have a child with dhampir, moroi, human, and strigoi. We have all of this from the doctor as proof. Since I have been here we found out I could see and talk to ghost, use the darkness from spirits like a moroi can use fire, and the bond is two ways now but I keep a block on that so that Lissa does not find out the truth.

"Baba what are we going to do?" I ask. "Well we have to go kiz. It's about time we tell them everything. Your mom already knows about all of it and has been keeping eye on things there for us and nothing has happened but they may be able to help with all this and my torun wants to see her baba." He tells me. "Okay." I say. "We have all the proof we need to make them understand beside Anna is helping you with all your shadow kiss abilities so use them beside they don't know what you can do. We will be safe and they will as well with you there." He tells me. "Okay I will go pack for us and you call mom and tell her everything and tell her to warn them of Tasha and Robert please." I tell him. "Of course I will and I will get all the things from the doctor and the other stuff together. We will been fine and I love you kiz very much so do not worry." He tells me. "Okay."

I go get our packing done and we are on our way. Alyssa loves her dede plane why I don't know. I have learned how to speak in Turkish, Russian, and Romanian and my little girl is learning as well.

**Dimitri's pov**

Today was my day off from guarding Christian so I went to the gym. It has been 2 years since Roza left. Guardian Hathaway and Abe have her in hiding because she is in danger but they would not tell us why. The head of guardians knows what is going on and still they will not tell us anything. I'm on my way back to my room and on the door is a letter it says….

_ Guardian Dimitri Belikov,_

_Please go to the Queen's room and wait with your family and friends for some major surprises. There will something's that will be hard to believe and others will not be so good. The only person who knows most of everything will be Guardian Hathaway._

_RM_

I go to Lissa room and everyone is there. My family, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Jill, Sonya, Eddie, Mikhail, Alberta, Sydney, and Janine and there is 6 books on the table in front of them. After I take my seat Janine began to speak.

"What I'm about to tell you will piss a lot of you off but it could not be helped because it would everyone in this room in danger. The day Rose left here Abe and I got a letter telling us that if Rose did not leave Dimitri and Lissa that everyone that she loved would pay the price. Rose also got a letter saying the same except for one thing they told her never to return never talk about why she had to leave and never contact any of you or the result would be one of us would lose our lives for each mistake she made. Abe has been trying to find the threat and take of it. Now there are a few things I need to say Rose has a few abilities since she is shadow kissed there are see and talk to ghost, she can use spirit darkness as a moroi would use their element, she can have a child with any moroi, dhampir, human, and strigoi. Abe is bringing Rose here because they have to be here for all this but I was told to explain all this to you and tell you that we have proof of everything I'm telling it is on the table for you to go through. Now Rose has a little girl who is two and Dimitri you are the father she did not know before left and has been worried that you will hate her for it she tried to get Abe to come and get you but with the danger we decide no one who know till the threat was taken care of because if found out that would put Alyssa in danger. We know who is after Rose and some of the guardian are there now looking for them and now I'm going to tell you who Tasha has been saved by Robert and they both want Rose dead Robert for she killed Victor and Tasha because she want Dimitri. Do any of you have any questions." She asks.

I have a daughter I could be mad but I'm not only because they tried to keep her safe.

"How has Rose been through all of this without to help her? I mean I know she would want to have Lissa with her. Thank you for keeping them safe. Is she okay at least?" I ask.

"She has been dealing with everything okay. She tries to hide her hate, sadness, and hurt from Alyssa but Abe see it. She is different now and you will see and they got attacked a few times and she has a scare on her throat from one of the attacks the people who attack them saw Alyssa and tried to take her and Rose was trying to get them to safety when one of them throw a throwing star at her and it into the side of her neck. Alyssa was only a couple months old and Robert and Tasha know that she Rose's child but not she is yours the only people to know she is yours was me, Abe, and Rose's doctor." She tells me.

"So Robert and Tasha sent those people after Alyssa is what you are saying as a reminder?" Lissa asks.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying." She answers.

I hope I get a hold of those two. No wonder Rose has stay away I would as well. I cannot believe after all this time Tasha is alive and still thinks I would want to be with her. I can see why no one was told that Alyssa was mine because Tasha would do anything to get her hands on her. I was brought out of my thought when there was a knock on the door and Janine opened it.

"Mom I've missed you and I'm glad to see you. Alyssa was begging me to come see you." Is that my Roza? "Büyükanne." "Come here baby and all come in everyone is here and Rose i told them everything." Janine says. "They are not mad at me are they? They don't hate me do they? Baba i don't know if i can do this what if we put them in danger because i'm here. You know what i was like we they went after my küçük melek. Please don't make do this i will everything please please don't do this to me." Rose cries.

"Kiz please calm down we all will be safe if i though we would not we would not have came. Please kiz calm down. Come here let me hold you my baby. Shhh thats it. Once you calm down you could talk to Anne and Vladimir and see if we can put up some ward or something to keep us all safe. Baby please i promise everything will be fine." Abe says.

Janine has come to where we are and she Alyssa with her. "She will be okay in a minute. Let's see who do you want to see first Angel. Do you want daady first or your other grandmother." She asks. "Grandma Yeva i know her. We talk in our dreams." Alyssa says. "You do really the way you do with me?" ask Janine. "Yes." She answers.

She is beautiful just like her mamma. I can't believe she know Yeva and Yeva didn't anything. I should know better I guess. She is the one to tell of Roza in the first place. Rose and Abe finally come in and I go over her and hold her to me telling her everything will be okay and i'm glad she came back to me and that i understand everything. I let her go and she tell everyone she is sorry.

"I want everyone to know that this was not my choice and i'm sorry but i hope that all can understand that i did it to protect everyone. Lissa uor bond is a two way bond and i had to block you i'm so sorry and i'm going to take the block away now if that is okay with you." She says.

Lissa runs to her and hugs her and tells her it's okay she understands. They are both cring and it gets Alyssa intention and she goes to both them. "Мама, все в порядке. пожалуйста, все в порядке. Я люблю тебя." Alyssa says.

My baby girl can speak Russian. Wow Rose can to it seems.

"Okay let's sit down and figure out why we all have been call together and see if we can do something that will keep Rose and Alyssa home shall we. Rose what is her full name?" Lissa asks.

"Yes let's do this and find away so I can come home I've missed home. Her full name is Alyssa Nalan Belikov Hathaway. I named Alyssa after you and Nalan means precious and rare because she is precious and rare. She is my precious little angel." Rose answers.

I pull both of them down next to me and Alyssa climb in my lap. I'm so happy to both of them here with me.

"Okay, there is a letter here so I guess we should read it and go from there. It says…

_ Dear family and friends,_

_In these 6 books you will read about Rose's life. What she had to go through and how she coped with everything in her life. They will be in Rose's point of view as well. You will not be able to leave till you have read ever book. All the guardians have time off and there are wards place so no one can come or go from these rooms. That means everyone is safe from strigoi or from the people who are out to take Rose out. The following people need to be here are…_

_Guardians Janine Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Edison Castile, Alberta Petrov, Mikhail Tanner, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, Princess Jill Mastrona Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Lady Mia Rinaldi, Lady Sonya Krap, Ibrahim Mazur, the Belikovs, and Sydney Sage._

_The book order is as follows… Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound, and Last Sacrifice, and you will be surprised at all Rose has have to deal with, enjoy reading._

_Thank you,_

_Richelle Mead"_ Janine read. "Okay, who wants to read first?" she asks. "I will." Says Lissa.


End file.
